What happened?
by Santanaobsessed2608
Summary: Rachel and Puck's parents disappeared. What happens when a letter appears from them 10 years later? sorry my summary sucks.. Puck&Rachel brother&sister. side Pezberry&Puck/Brittany. There will be plenty of romance too ; please R&R : rating may change..
1. Chapter 1

This actually started as something i wrote for an english essay but i thought i'd put it up :) Puck's POV:

"Noah!" I can hear somebody shouting me but I keep my eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out the light streaming through my window. "Noah!" The voice calls again. This time I open my eyes slowly to see my sister Rachel standing above me with an envelope in her hand.

"What is it Rach?" I groan, frustrated.

"You got a letter. Granny told me to give it to you so get up! I want to know who it's from, it looks old." Rach smiles at me.

Reluctantly, I sit up leaning back against the headboard and hold my hand out for the letter, which Rach eagerly gives to me taking a seat on the bed. I see the writing on the front of the envelope and feel like I should recognize it. "Hey Rach? Do you recognize this writing?" I ask her, flashing the envelope at her.

"Nope. Just open it then you'll know who it's from won't you?" Rach rolls her eyes as if it's the most obvious thing ever. She's right of course, she may be fifteen but she's not stupid. I can't help but think that her girlfriend Santana really is a bad influence her on her though, I laugh at the thought before opening the letter and beginning to read.

I can't really believe what I'm seeing. I don't move. I just sit and stare at the letter.

I know Rach can tell something's wrong and she hugs me quickly. "Can you read it to me?" She whispers, softly.

I nod my head stiffly at her and begin reading out the letter in front of me. The letter is dated ten years ago, the year that our parents went missing. "Dear Noah." I began, choking slightly on the words. "Sorry I haven't written to you. I know it's been a while since I saw you but I've got great news! Your mother and I will be changing posts soon so we'll be home for a few weeks. Sorry son, I have to go. Look after your sister little man. Love you lots Daddy and Mama." I finish. My eyes are burning from staring at the letter for so long and I can feel Rach crying beside me. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her close to my side and let her cry. I can feel my own tears rolling down my cheeks and I can tell my T-shirt is getting soaked but I can't bring myself to care. Before I have the chance to say anything I feel her raise her head off my chest.

"They never came back." She whispers, heartbroken.

"I don't think they could." I reply evenly and see her gaze shoot towards me.

"What do you mean Noah?"

"I think that something happened that day. Nothing would have stopped them coming home that day Rach unless…"

"No! Don't say it Noah." Rachel cuts me off. "I have to believe they're alive, it's the only way I got through the last ten years."

"Me too Rach." I sigh. "Me too."

I feel Rachel begin to sob against me again. I spent so long trying to convince myself they were alive, to be strong for Rachel that I don't know what to say. I just lie there for a while, with my arms wrapped around Rach trying to convince myself they couldn't be dead but that was the only explanation I had, the only reason for why they wouldn't have come home. Rachel is still sniffling against me so I begin to sing gently,

"_**Nothin's gonna harm you,**_

_**Not while I'm around.**_

_**Nothings gonna harm you no sir, not while I'm around.**_

_**Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays.**_

_**I'll send 'em howlin' I don't care,**_

_**I got ways.**_

_**No one's gonna hurt you,**_

_**No one's gonna dare.**_

_**Other's can desert you,**_

_**Not to worry whistle I'll be there,**_

_**Demons will charm you, for a while, but in time.**_

_**Nothin' can harm you, **_

_**Not while I'm around.**_

_**Not to worry, not to worry,**_

_**I may not be smart but I ain't dumb.**_

_**I can do it,**_

_**Put me to it,**_

_**Show me something I can overcome.**_

_**Not to worry ma'am.**_

_**Being close and being clever,**_

_**Ain't like being true.**_

_**I don't need to, I will never, hide a thing from you.**_

_**Like some…" **_I trail off and smile when Rachel starts to sing.

"_Nothin's gonna harm you,_

_Not while I'm around._

_Nothin's gonna harm you darlin'_

_Not while I'm around."_

"_**Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time.**_

_**Nothin's gonna harm you,**_

_**Not while I'm around."**_ I finish the song and smile gently at Rachel. She smiles back but I notice it doesn't fully reach her eyes. "Rach…" I begin.

"Sorry Noah, I just can't be here right now, not in here. I'll be back tomorrow I promise."

"Rach, don't leave…"

"I'm coming back Noah but I need Santana right now and I know _you_ need Quinn."

"They were coming back too Rach… Quinn was coming back." I say softly, avoiding her eyes.

"What do you mean Noah?"

"Q… Quinn cheated on me Rach."

"Oh my god Noah! Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"Maybe because I was embarrassed Rach, I _loved _her. I wanted to be with her and she threw it back in my face."

"You did love her Noah. In the past but I know there's someone else. I can see it in your eyes."

My eyes shoot up to meet hers. "What do you mean?" I mumble.

"Brittany." She says simply. "You like Brittany." She shrugs as though it's nothing then she continues, grinning slightly. "I know she like you too. She told Santana and I happen to know she's at Santana's house. Care to accompany me?"

"Basically you want a lift." I roll my eyes at her smirking. "I'll come with you but I can't give you a lift, my cars' in the garage. We'll go on the bikes."

"Noah…" Rachel whined.

"Look I know you don't like going out on them cuz of your 'school image' or whatever. By the way you don't have one, but Santana knows you ride and I know she's gonna think you look fit in the leather cuz she told me how hot she thought you must look on your bike which I thought was gross by the way. Oh and you can't hide it you totally tapped that last month." I tease her; relieved we are off the subject of our parents slightly.

"Noah! That's so inappropriate!" Rachel groans, her cheeks flushing and I grin.

"You totally slept with her! Oh my god! This is great I am gonna bully you for so long about this!" I laugh. "Anyway. Come on, lets' go to our girls."

"She's not your girl yet Noah." Rachel laughs before running out to the garage, calling out to her grandparents on the way. "We're going to Santana's. We'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok." Our Granny calls back.

Rachel grabs her leather jacket pulling it on her and jumping on the blue motorbike while she fixes her helmet. I grin at her and jump on the larger black bike while I fix my gear before opening the garage door and we speed out onto the road, cutting though the dirt bike track on the way to Santana's. I speed my bike up to one of the jumps near the woods and jump over it, gaining as much height as possible. I skid to a halt as soon as I land the jump and stare out into the woods when something catches my eye.

I can see a blonde girl curled up crying next to a tree and I know straight away who it is. I climb off my bike slowly and approach Brittany. She looks up with wide eyes as she hears me approach and she stares at me for a minute before her eyes flicker over my shoulder. I see Rachel beginning to get off her bike but I wave her off, shouting to her to meet me at Santana's and she looks hesitant for a moment before nodding and speeding off on her bike.

"What's wrong B?" I ask, sitting down beside her.

"My… my parents kicked me out." She chokes out.

"What? Why?" I say amazed.

"They… they found out something that they weren't very supportive of…" She trailed off.

"Britt, you can tell me anything you know that right? I might have a badass image but I care about you ok? I'm not gonna judge you."

"Y… You care about me?"

"Yeah B. I really do and I really wanna help you but you have to let me in."

"Alright. I'll tell you…"

It's a bit of a cliffhanger i know but let me know if you want me to continue it :) R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like it thanks to everyone who reviewed and put it on story alert :) x Puck's POV

"_Alright, I'll tell you…"_

I nod encouragingly at Brittany and she smiles slightly before she continues. "Well you remember me and Santana used to make out at party's and stuff before she got with Rach?"

"Yeah…"

"Well they know about that now."

"What? How I thought you were careful with those so that they wouldn't find out!" I say shocked.

"Yeah, _I _was and so was Santana turns out Finn is a bigger idiot than we could possibly imagine."

"He told your parents?" Brittany nods in confirmation and I jump up ready to go find him until she wraps her hand around my wrist and I look down at her.

"No. It's not going to help. He told them because I wouldn't get with him and Quinn broke up with him. I'm actually partially glad they know what happened even if it led to me being kicked out. I'd rather they know and you know what? It doesn't matter that I got kicked out because I'm never going back and now I can live my life the way I want to. Not the way they want me to live it."

"I'm really proud of you B." I smile at her.

"Thanks Puck, that means a lot. I haven't told Santana all this yet I'm meant to be on my way over there now but Rachel probably told her I was with you so it'll be fine but what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've seen you here plenty of times and it was just the way you were riding. It didn't seem that you were fully into it."

I smile sadly at her and sit down again, pulling the letter out of my pocket. I hand the letter to her silently and wait for her to finish reading. "Your parents?" She questions after a while.

"Yeah. It came today even though it's dated ten years ago. When my parents went missing."

"I'm so sorry Puck."

"Don't be. I'm glad it came, even if it brought up all the things we've been thinking for the last ten years. I always believed they would come back. We both did. We had to believe they were alive that's the only way we knew how to survive in this town but now that that's here… it's hard to keep believing Britt."

"They will come back Puck. I believe it and I know you want to. I don't know what it's like to live without parents but I'm gonna help you through this. I'm gonna be there for you just like Santana will be there for Rachel."

"Thank you Brittany."

I stare at Brittany when she leans over and presses a kiss to my lips before I grin at her and lean over to kiss her again. I wrap my arms around her waist when we pull back and pull her closer towards me. "Brittany. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Brittany squeals and hugs me tight. "Yes!" She whispers in my ear and I laugh at her.

"Good. Come on though we should probably go to Santana's I told Rachel we could spend the night there although maybe us two should go stay back at home. We'll go to Santana's first and tell her where we're going though."

"I'm coming with you?" Brittany asks shyly.

"Well I'm not leaving my girlfriend out here so yes you can come stay with us. Don't worry our grandparents won't mind. You can stay with us for as long as you like."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squeals and I laugh again before dragging her towards my bike. I pass her the spare helmet that's on the back of the bike and jump on the bike, waiting for her to get on behind me. I smile when she climbs on and wraps her arms around my stomach before speeding off towards Santana's house. We skid to a halt outside Santana's house five minutes later and Santana and Rachel come running out of the house.

"B!" Santana calls. "Your mum called my parents what happened?"

"Finn happened." Brittany said dryly.

"Finn told them?" Santana gasps.

"Yup but it's ok. Really I'm fine. I'm glad they know even if they kicked me out."

"Where are you gonna live?" Rachel asks.

I see Brittany open her mouth to reply but I cut in before she gets chance. "With us."

Rachel nods, accepting the idea before turning to Santana. "Is it ok if I stay the night here?"

"Of course…" Santana says before smirking suddenly, "But we are going to school on your bike tomorrow."

"What?" Rachel exclaims. "No way!"

"Baby, please? For me?" Santana pouts and I have to stifle my laugh when Rachel reluctantly agrees and Santana grins.

"Well we're gonna go then. See you at school guys, we'll come to school on our bike too." I grin before starting up the bike. Rachel starts to turn and walk back to the house with Santana before I shout her and she turns back to look at me. "Whipped!" I shout, laughing at the glare Rachel gives me before speeding off back to our house.


	3. Chapter 3

******Sorry this took so long, i got distracted by the new Glee episodes haha I have a lot going on right now so my inspiration isn't very good but I'll keep trying to update :)**

**Rachel's POV**

I glare at Puck as he rides away before turning to follow Santana inside. I see her waiting by the door and smile at her as I approach. When I reach the door she blocks it and I raise my eyebrow at her.

"There's a password." She whispers into my ear, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me flush against her.

"Hmm what could that be?" I grin. "Is it… I love you?" She grins but shakes her head. "Erm Rachel is the most awesome person ever?" I smile cheekily and she laughs at me. "Fine then. How about this?" I lean forward and kiss her, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"I think that might work." She smirks against my lips before dragging me into the house.

"Wait. Where are your parents?" I ask when she tries to deepen the kiss.

"Away. They'll be back tomorrow." She grins at me and I roll my eyes before leaning in to kiss her again. She immediately deepens the kiss again and I kiss back as she drags me towards her room but she pulls back suddenly as we sit on her bed and I stare at her confused. "Not tonight. You came to tell me something."

"Yeah…"

"Come on baby what is it? You can tell me." She smiles reassuringly and I nod.

"A letter came today in the post… it was dated ten years ago."

"Your parents?" Santana gapes.

"They were meant to be coming home a few days after it was dated. Only they never did."

"Oh my god baby I am so sorry."

I feel tears prick at the corner of my eyes but I shake them away roughly. "No. don't be. I have to believe they're alive that's all I can do right now, that's what I need to do. I know Noah will do it too that's why we came here. Him and Brittany are obviously together so he has her now. I needed to see you so I'm glad he has her cuz I felt bad."

Santana pulls me closer and we climb under the covers, holding each other tight. She doesn't say anything else she just holds me tight as I cry against her shoulder. I can feel the sobs ripping through my body and Santana's grip tightens around me. Eventually I feel my eyes grow heavy and the sobs grow quieter as my breathing slows and I succumb to sleep.

When I wake up the next morning Santana's arms are still wrapped firmly around my waist and I smile. "Baby." I whisper in her ear.

"You're such a perv." Santana mutters, a smirk pulling at the edge of her lips.

I gasp in mock surprise before tickling her. Santana gasps and laughs begging me to let her go so I lean down and capture her lips, grinning into the kiss as she kisses me back. I feel her tongue flick against my lip so I pull back teasingly and get up off the bed. Santana's eyes widen, "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go have a quick shower." I say before grabbing a towel from her wardrobe and walking towards her bathroom. I turn back to face her as I reach the bathroom door. "You coming or what?" I wink at her. She doesn't need to be asked twice she scrambles out of the bed as fast as possible and follows me into the bathroom, tripping in her hurry and I giggle before pushing the bathroom door closed.

**Hope you like it. Please R&R tell me what you think :) **


End file.
